Tales of Roxas: Roxas's Farewell
by Tronnit
Summary: Zexion and Roxas clash after Xemnas reveals the existence of Sora. Part 1 of 3. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix Characters


Kingdom Hearts: Tales of Roxas

Story 1: Roxas's Farewell

Act 1: Practice

"Close but not quite" scoffed Axel, "whatever," laughed Roxas "but check this out. "What are you doing, twerp?" asked Axel. Roxas primed his keyblades. "This!" He then disappeared into a flash of darkness. Axel examined the room; he readied his chakrams for the fight. "C'mon Roxas, chickening out?" he shouted into thin air. "You wish" came the reply.

Roxas suddenly appeared swinging his keyblades with might, the surprised Axel leapt backwards. Roxas landed on the floor, but he didn't stay there for long. He jumped into the air and started to spin like a propeller. He flew towards Axel, who was frantically flailing his chakrams to block. The Oblivion keyblade knocked Axel's chakrams to the floor. The Oathkeeper collided into Axel's face. He fell to the floor with a thud. "Dang kid, you've been practicing" Axel praised. "Thanks buddy" said Roxas. The two friends heard a clapping sound coming from the balcony of The Hall of Empty Melodies. They looked and saw Larxene. "Well done Roxas, glad to see you're up to scratch."

She jumped down and approached Roxas and Axel. "Hello my dear, you're looking as lovely as ever" Axel complimented. "Drop dead" she replied. Axel mouthed "she likes me" to Roxas. He just smirked. "Anyways," Larxene continued "Xemnas wants to see you." Roxas wondered what The Superior would want with him. "Tell him I'll be there shortly" said Roxas. Larxene nodded then left in a cloud of shadows. "She wants me you know" Axel joked. "Oh yeah right, you don't even have a heart" said Roxas. "Neither do you, at least I'm better looking. What do you think Xemnas wants with you?" Roxas pondered. He would just have to find out.

Act 2: Dreams

Roxas arrived at the meeting room. He saw Xemnas, Saїx and Zexion waiting for him. "I've come, my liege" Roxas said. "Do you know why I summoned you?" asked Xemnas. "I do not" replied Roxas. "We understand that you've been having some dreams" said Saїx. "Care to tell us what they are about?" Zexion said darkly. "I have been having dreams but I don't quite know what they are about" Roxas sadly reported. "Such a shame," sighed Xemnas "why don't you describe what happens in them."

"Take your time" said Zexion. Roxas took a deep breath. "I see a boy, he looks a lot like me," he thought deeply into his mind, "he lived on some paradise playing freely with friends. Then Heartless invaded…he was separated from his friends but he got a weapon similar to mine. He then met some new friends and rescued many worlds, he then he sealed the door then sealed the door to darkness and was separated from his old friends, he then approached Castle Oblivion."

Xemnas closed his eyes and nodded his head. "Tell me Roxas, you know all of us in Organization XIII are superior nobodies; we all were once whole beings," he said, Roxas nodded, the truth hurts him inside, "you were once that boy, his name is Sora the Keybarer" explained Xemnas. "We've been using him for our plan for Kingdom Hearts" Saїx followed up. Roxas stood open-mouthed. He couldn't believe it. He wondered what his other could be like. "Can I meet my true self?" asked Roxas. "No," answered Zexion "if he meets you, he would become whole." Roxas pulled a puzzled look. He asked about it. "Remember when Xemnas surveyed Hollow Bastion?" asked Saїx. "I wasn't informed about it" Roxas said, "he met your other" replied Saїx. "I battled him to test his strength," said Xemnas, "I deduced he would get stronger if he ever met his nobody" Xemnas added. Roxas wished to see this Sora, he wanted to so much that every deny made him more intrigued in Sora.

Act 3: Leaving

"What!" yelled Axel; "I'm going" said Roxas calmly. "Why?" asked Axel, he wanted to know why exactly his best friend was abandoning him. "I want to find my real self." Roxas stared out of the window. Infinite darkness was all the eye could see. Dusks and Heartless fought each other for dominance. "I don't want to live like this, I don't even know my true self, and do you know your true name?" questioned Roxas. Axel paused "no…no I don't" he confessed.

Roxas headed for the exit. Two Assassin Nobodies came out of the floor and blocked the door. "Sorry pal, but I've been giving orders by The Superior to stop you leaving" sighed Axel. "I'm not letting you stop me!" screamed Roxas, he whipped out his keyblades and disposed of the Assassins. "You can't run from your past" Axel yelled to Roxas. But it was too late, Roxas was too far down Naught's Skyway to hear.

Roxas ran down Twilight's View. A shadow appeared and out stepped Zexion. "Well then, what do we have here? A nobody disobeying his Superior's orders?" tutted Zexion. "Sorry Zexion, I can't be slowed down by some silver haired jerk" said Roxas spitefully. "You know, just because I don't have a heart, doesn't mean I don't feel insults" Zexion said, somewhat upset. "Can we move this along?" groaned Roxas. "Whatever," Zexion produced a doubled-ended lance "I'll be sure to tell Lexaeus to prepare your grave at Proof of Existence."

Act 4: Superiority

"Ok let me get this straight? You…Zexion…are going to take me…Roxas…at fighting" summarized Roxas. "Yes, and it's going to be an enjoyable experience, traitor" replied Zexion. He jumped and tried to slam his lance into Roxas. Roxas leapt back and swung a keyblade at Zexion, he countered by using his other end of his lance. "C'mon, you're not even trying" he taunted. "Shut up!" Roxas charged, his keyblades were dragging behind him; he leapt up and slammed his weapons into Zexion's face. Zexion was sent flying. He stuck his lances into the floor to halt himself. "Hmph, got lucky, but is it enough for this?" Zexion raised his hand, a light came out shining. Roxas shielded his eyes. All he could see (barely though) was blinding light. "Come on squirt, I thought light was your element, being the keyblade's chosen one and all" Zexion said coldly. Both ends of the lance crashed into Roxas. He collapsed, he began to think about Sora, the keyblade, and everything else he ever thought about. "Hmmm, I wonder what Xemnas will turn you into. A Dusk? No, a Creeper" Zexion said. The bitterness in his voice, it was enough to make Roxas choke.

"Roxas…Roxas," a soft voice came from the light "Roxas, it isn't supposed to end this way." Roxas looked up. There was a blonde girl, she wore a white dress and held a drawing pad. She scribbled something on it and showed it to Roxas. It was a picture of him and some other boy, he looked a lot like himself. "Don't let him put you down" she said. Roxas nodded, he gave himself a stiff upper lip. "Kid, there's no point of sitting there" said Zexion. Roxas stood up, Zexion lunged at him. Even though Roxas could not see, he still managed to grab Zexion's lance. Zexion gasped. Roxas flung Zexion out of the nearby window. He landed next to Dusks and rivaling Heartless. He looked at Roxas from the window. He gave a satisfied look. He approached the castle's walls. He put a foot on the wall. He then ran up it. His lance appeared at his left hand. "Well, maybe Xemnas won't dispose of you" he chortled. Roxas jumped out of the window. He ran down the side towards Zexion. They clashed into each other's weapons. They both pushed against their weapons. "Don't make me laugh, a lower member can't defeat a superior" mocked Zexion. "Maybe not," Roxas replied, he swung a keyblade, "but I can darn well try!"

Act 5: No-one would miss me

The Oblivion slashed Zexion's face. He then fell from the castle. "Good, but why do you hold weapons of light? You're a denizen of darkness, why?" he said falling to the earth. Zexion summoned a shadow portal and disappeared into it. Roxas teleported back inside the castle. He thought deeply about Zexion's last words. Maybe Sora would know.

He walked through Deep Dive City. He saw Axel. "Mind's made up?" he asked. "Why did the keyblade choose me? I've gotta know" Roxas replied. "You can't turn on The Organization!" yelled Axel. "No-one would miss me." "That's not true," Roxas ignored Axel's comment and carried on, "I would."

Next Chapter: One Year Later (coming soon)

If you've found errors of plotline from my story to the real Kingdom Hearts in this story please report.

Tronnit.


End file.
